


Tempting Eyes

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Seth teases Pete over his relationship.
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Tempting Eyes

Pete stares back at Seth, holding back a laugh. “You gonna actually talk to me? Or just stare at me?”

Seth grins at him, “Sorry, it’s just Y/N’s right. Your eyes are very tempting.” Seth wiggles his eyebrows when he finishes speaking.

A blush immediately sneaks up his body, his neck and cheeks turning red. “Shut up, man.” Pete laughs.

“No, really. The song is great man, and she is right about more than your eyes.”

“This is why you wanted me on the show tonight, isn’t it?” Pete jokes.

Seth shrugs, playing along for a few seconds. “Did you get to hear it before it was released?”

Pete nods, “yeah. I actually was there when she finished it before she went to the studio to start recording. Y/N, she made me sit on the couch and she got out her guitar and played a stripped back version of the song.”

“Did you like it?” Seth asks.

“At first I didn’t even know it was about me. I was like, cool song. Who’s it about?” The audience and Seth laugh, but Pete continues. “Yeah, I’m lucky she thinks I’m funny because me asking that could have gone very wrong.”

Seth nods, “Yeah, you’re very lucky.”

“Don’t I know it.” Pete laughs.


End file.
